Nangoku Dominion/Survival Actions
Choosing what action to do every day is one of Nangoku Dominion's essential game mechanics and is also arguably the most important. While there is no clear time limit, it is still encouraged to always prepare for the worst as unexpected turn of events like disasters might occur at any time. One more thing to note is that the basic survival actions: Exploring, gathering resources, hunting, and fishing will improve the information of the area where said action is executed. The more information you can get, the more secrets of the island you succeed in uncovering. In order to get access to higher-quality facilities, a certain total of island information needs to be achieved. Basic Actions Exploration When you use the Explore action, you are first asked how many action points you want to spend: spending more equals higher results. You will search the area and any food, supplies, or items - anything you find will go into your personal stash. You will also receive information points on that area of the island, so you will have to use this command frequently. Sometimes when exploring, a pop-up message will appear with a character’s name on it; this means you have discovered the character's personal stash and you are given the choice on whether to loot it or not. Be aware that this action could also be used against you with your stash count goes down despite you not using anything at all - this means someone has looted your personal stash in the same manner as you would. Harvesting Harvest is one of the best ways to gather food and building materials. Using the Harvest command brings up a memory card mini-game. Matching pairs of items gains you those materials for your stash. Turning over a skeleton card forfeits your turn. When you have used up your allowed amount of incorrect matches, the mini-game ends. To get the best result possible, it is encouraged to take a screenshot of the screen when the all of the cards are visible in the beginning. That way, you can use that screenshot to match all the items: then you get an additional bonus for getting them all correct. You may use additional action points at the beginning of your turn that is supposed to make the harvest game easier, but since you can use a screenshot, it is rather wasteful to use more than one action point. Also, different areas of the island have better or worse harvest results, so you should use the command frequently all over the island. Hunting Hunting allows you to try to hunt animals for raw food. There are certain animals (like cows, goats, and rabbits) that you may hunt for food, and others that do not bring you food if you hit them (like bears). You get one arrow to try to hit one of the edible animals, but if you select to use more action points at the beginning of your turn, you receive an additional arrow for each point. Fishing When you use the fishing command, you have a fishing line in the water and when you click the mouse it moves up, and if it catches a fish on the way up, then it goes into your food supply count. Like hunting, there are some fishes that will not give you foods. Cooking Cooking converts raw food materials into cooked food so it can be eaten. Each character eats twice a day, so thirty cooked food will be consumed each day, so you need to keep a good supply of cooked food. You can convert up to 100 pieces of raw food at a time, so it is best to save up a large amount of raw food and then cook it in bulk. Note that it is not necessarily a 1:1 ratio of raw food to cooked food; the cooked food amount will be less than the amount of raw food materials used. However, building a kitchen or having the cooking skill greatly improves this ratio. Additional Actions Medic Unlocked after getting Medic skill. Patch up either yourself or fellow survivors without the need of Medical Hut facility. In times you are in need of quick fix, consider healing yourself to avoid unwanted situations like getting challenged to fight with fellow survivors while not in the best condition. When used for others, it will slightly increase their affection to you. Invent Unlocked after getting Inventor skill. Invent some useful tools without the need of Development Hut facility. Reuse Unlocked after getting Reuse skill. Recycle useless junks and turn them into something useful without the need of Development Hut facility. Take note that this action requires certain combination of materials to succeed. Category:Nangoku Dominion